christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Is (song 1)
"Christmas Is" is a song performed by Run-D.M.C.. Lyrics Ho ho ho'n, when you think on Christmas it be snowin' And people get their equal, hit the full one, one for growin' Ya knowin, we're flowin in the ghetto, they get nothing No toys for little boys, no curls for girls and turkey stuffing They laugh, they know that half the presents ain't thick You might just wanna ask, "Yo, where my presents, St. Nick?" So think, a little 'bout the people minus money And when you get your dough, why don't you show some kindness, honey? Go 'head, get fed, and spread a little love Give what you can afford just like The Lord from up above A quote, a note, and one you won't believe It's better to give than to receive (Yo) It's Christmas, no dissin', listen all you listeners Think of all the prisoners that's in prison during Christmas Not tryin' to bring you down, but tryin' to put you up on Landed it on the table so you're able to put your cup on No snow, not a flurry, so hurry don't you miss it Not dissin' you, but whishin' you a very merry Christmas Chorus Give up the dough! (2x) Give up the dough on Christmas, yo! Give up the dough! (2x) Give up the dough! Here we go, here we go! I'm from the ghetto, now this mean I get No toys or presents beneath my tree I wrote my list, I made my wish Is this what Christmas means to me? No snowflakes droppin', can't go shoppin' Rhymes I'm a-poppin', to keep the hip-hoppin' Why can't a Santa (Pause) for the cause? I'm gettin' mine, you gettin' yours That's how Christmas is supposed to be A very merry Christmas for everybody Fight poverty, give to the needy Don't be like The Grinch cause The Grinch, is greedy Deck, the malls with bows of holly 'Tis the season to be jolly No presents for my tree yet And I don't even know if any gifts I'm gonna get Happy holidays not like a lotta days A few here, a few there, a new year Season greetings are the reasons for the cheer If Santa Claus, is coming to town Hope it's my chimney he's coming down On Christmas, because Christmas is On Christmas, because Christmas is 2x Ha-have a, very merry merry, and hurry And if you'll need a leader, Run'll be there for your flurry Blurry sight, and write, a rhyme for the night Christmas is the time for giving not for the type So open, your pockets, your heart, unlock it Dollars train from Hollis, I give it like I clock it Cold as the weather, minus the humidity Don't mistake, harmonies and kindness for timidity Christmas, this must, be the time of year Leggo of your Eggo, rather ego, me go there And here, my dear, so give a kid a beer 'Cause every time you give, it's coming back, let's get it clear I'll be scopin', and hopin', brothers lend a ear So have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year 2x Yeah, that's right! Give up the dough! I want my Ninja Turtles! I want my bike! I want my Sega Genesis! I want my Nintendo! And turn my mommy lights back on! (Word up) Category:Songs